Another Path
by Five Knights
Summary: One-Shot AU Sometimes plans change. Short and Dark


Another path

Disclaimer: I only own Charmed in my dreams. sadly I don't live in my head.

Piper left the manor in high spirits that morning. Finally Phoebe had taken a day off and agreed to babysite Wyatt for a few hours. It wasn't that she didn't love spending time with Wyatt, because she did but every now and then she needed time for herself. Leo was there of ourse but he had things to do too, he had charges to protect apart from the Charmed Ones.

With a busy day ahead, Piper climbed into her car and drove away.

* * *

Phoebe sang happily as she exited the kitchen, today was going to be a great day, she could feel it. Elise had reluctantly agreed to let her take a day off, she had the whole house to herself and more importantly she had her little nephew for the day!

"Wyyyaaaaaaaaaatt! Wanna play with auntie Phoebe?" had Wyatt been able to talk he would have refused, his Aunt Phoebe had a very funny face on, and not funny in a good way. "yes, who wants to play? I do, right Wyatt?"

Little Wyatt gave a metal sigh, he loved his Aunt, he really did, but she could be a bit exasperating, even if he had not heard that word before.

They sat on the floor next to his playpen and played with his toys. Phoebe moved a colourful block in front of his face for a while until he decided to try it for himself and levitated the remaining blocks. The middle Charmed One giggled and congratulated him for the display.

"Come on Wyatt, time to eat!" She carried the child to the kitchen and sat him on his chair. it wasn't often that she got the oportunity to be normal, no demons, warlocks or freaky creatures trying to steal the book.

She looked at the child in front of her and smiled, Piper was very lucky indeed. How she wished she had met her own baby. It had been evil, but it had been hers, she'd carried life inside of her once and she'd lost it. Her baby had not even been given a chance to live in the world, and not a day went by when she didn't think of him or her. Life truly was unfair.

When the child was done eating she took him upstairs and laid him on his crib. As she was going down the stairs she heard the sound of orbing behind her. Paige was at work so it had to be Leo coming back to check on his son.

"Leo you are earl..." Phoebe didn't get to finish her sentence for she received a hard blow to the back of her head and drop unconcious the last steps of the stairs. The tall figure directed her a regretful glance and entered the child's room.

* * *

Christopher Haliwell sensed around the house and sighed thankful after finding no one else. As a witchlighter he had the ability to sense the members of his family, including the very person that had brought him here. In the room he was about to enter rested the younger version of his older brother.

Slowly, so he would not wake the child , Chris made his way to the crib and looked at the sleeping figure. How could his brother look so peaceful? He tried to think back to a time when his brother's face had shown anything other than a glare or a smirk. He could not.

"How did we come to this?" he whispered softly to himself. He had loved him once, before the betrayel, Wyatt had been unable to deal with the dead of his mother. Why had Wyatt, the powerful one, the Twice Blessed, fallen so easily when Chris the afterthough had managed to remain standing?.

So he was here, over a year before his birth, trying to save the world. Sounded stupid. Carefully he reached into his pocket and extracted a potion. A power stripping potion, one powerful enough to remove he power from the most magical being alive.

He dropped the content of the vial on the toddler, waking him inmediately. Wyatt cried scared yet the blue shield didn't come. It was done. Chris stared blanckly at his brother, there had been a time when those blue eyes would have filled him with feelings of love and safety, now there was nothing. He couldn't even manage to hate him.

As he was about to orb a thought struck him. What if it didn't change anything? The charmed Ones were quite skilled, what if they found a way to reverse it? It was likely and knowing his mother she would do anything to see his son safe. But she had been unable to do it and the world had suffered for her mistake.

Chris picked up the crying child. He could not fail, his cousin was back home waiting for him, so was Bianca. He had to do this right! Wyatt stopped crying as he felt himself relax in the stranger's arms. He was one of the only witches left in the future, and was the most powerful one apart from his brother so logically he had been chosen to travel back to the past.

It was the only chance he had, if he went back to the future Wyatt would kill him. And then what? No, he had to do it. " I'm sorry." He said to the toddler. Wyatt opened his eyes big and looked back at him, could he even understand?

Gently he placed him back in his crib. "I'm sorry." He repeated, unsure if he truly was. He placed a kiss on his brother's tiny forhead. And caressed his cheek softly with the back of his hand. Looking at him oe more time he moved his hand and placed it on the little face covering the nose and mouth.

The child whimpered, kicked and tried to squirm away from the hand, his movements grew weak, until they finally stopped.

The world was safe, not as he had originally planed but it was done. Even if he had chosen another path.

* * *

A/N: Well this is one shot that had been in my head for a while. If it's been done I apologise, I so haven't read this story. So tell me what you think.

Also about my other stories, they are not abandoned!. I have a mayor block but I am working on them I swear. I believe A ray of Hope will be the next update so keep an eye open.


End file.
